Perfect in their eyes
by Annika Preminyer
Summary: She has everything in life, but does she really has it all? Suck at summaries please R
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE JUST MY FANFIC AND CHARACTERS**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**MY LIFE**

My name is Annabelle Gerringer , I'm 16 years old. I have shoulder-lenght blond hair and turqoise eyes, since the day I was born people have always called me beautiful.

Since I was little, I seemed to be a prodigy. I knew and did things other kids couldn't do, and until now this stills happens.

People think my life is perfect because besides being a prodigy I'm rich. My family is the richest in Europe, so I'm treated like a princess. Also my family was part of the ancient royal family.

My mom and dad didn't really cared about money or aristocracy, the only thing they wanted was to have a happy family. And indeed we were a happy family. I used to play with mom and dad, we cooked together, they read me books and all sort of things parents do.

Perhaps why I enjoyed most was when my mom taught me to play the piano and when my dad taught me how to fight since he didn't want me to be a lady in distress, maybe that's why I'm more skilled at playing the piano and fighting than on other of my abilities.

When I was 8 my parents died in a car accident, so an uncle has been taken care of me since that day. My uncle's name is Ryou, he is half Japanese and one of the greatest fighters in the world.

He has always been a nice guy and has really taken good care of me but he isn't that good managing the company so sometimes I have to take care of things that the vicepresident can't handle.

Besides all of that my life is pretty normal. I go to Aquamarine Academy and hang out with my best friend: Renée and Marie.

Renée is very reserved and does what she wants. She is a model and actress just like her parents, whom she doesn't see very often. Marie is quiet and shy, she is the daughter of French merchants, she has an old brother called Francis that is always taking care of her, she is sort of a crybaby but that's because stupid boys always bother her thinking that if they do that she will love them of course that when she is with me or Renée they don't touch her, they have learned the hard way not to.


	2. Chapter 2

**again I don't own Beyblade only my Ocs**

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**NEW STUDENT**

Music room 7:25

It was a rainy day, the kind of day Annabelle likes. It was easy to see she was happy since she was playing Moonlight Sonata in the music room, and Annabelle only played Moonlight Sonata when she was happy. It was sort of her way to tell her parents in heaven she was O.K.

She was in the middle of the sonata but the bell rang and she had to go the classroom, but she dind't notice that someone had been watching here all the time.

Classroom 7:30

The english teacher stand in front of the class, she is a middle-aged woman. She is strict but caring everybody likes her.

"Everyone this is your new classmate: Brooklyn Masefield"-she said pointing at the boy next to her

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

ME: that's all for today

Brooklyn: Come on I was just going to enter the scene

ME: I won't write if they don't review

Brooklyn: EVERYONE R&R PLEASE!!(makes cute face)


	3. Chapter 3

**Story of my life: I don't own beyblade **

_cursives are for thoughts_

****************************************************************************************

**New Student Part II**

**Annabelle's P.O.V:**

The teacher presented the new student Brooklyn Masefield and told him to seat next to me, then the teacher went to get some papers.

_great _I thought _another boy sitting next to me and drooling all over me_

He made his way through the classroom to reach his place(A/N: Annabelle's seat is on the back of the classroom next to the window) and when he arrived he gave me a charming smile , stretching his hand to me in a courteous tone he said :

-Hi, I'm Brooklyn, what's your name?

_He looks good and he doesn't seem to be drooling over me, but on the other he is a boy and all the boys drool over me, I'm not a narcissist or a stupid bimbo like Clarisse and her stupid sheeps but the stupid boys think I'm hot so that's why sooner or later they start drooling over me, that's really troublesome._

-My name is Anabelle- I said taking his hand

-Well Anabelle it's pretty obvious that I'm new here so would you mind giving me a tour around the school.

_Classical, he makes me give him a tour and along the way he starts hitting on me._

-Ew!(A/N: I don't know how to write a sound of disgust) Brooklyn you shouldn't go near her she will hurt you- Someone said in a screechy voice of course I didn't have to turn around to know who was the owner of the voice, it was Clarisse

-Hurt me?

-Yes, she likes to fight with boys

- Annabelle is that true?

_- _Yes, It's true

He seemed really shocked to hear that. _Well at least Clarisse is being useful for one time in her life, now he will be so scared of me that he won't talk to me ever again._

_-_ Do you have any fighters in your family?He asked_. Strange he must be frightened by now._

_-_Yes, my dad was a fighter and my uncle is one of the greatest fighters of the world._ That should scare him._

- Wow, what's his name?

- His name is Ryou Aoyama

- Wow! He is the number one fighter of Japan!- He said with an amazed expression on his face- My father is Robin Masefield, he fought against your uncle about 5 years ago and lost besides he was sent to the hospital, but my father always talks about how great was that fight and how nice was your uncle to pay the hospital bill

- So he paid the battle!- said Clarisse _gosh why can't I just slap her?how dare she say such things about my uncle!_

- Sorry I didn't catch your name- said Brooklyn you know he seemed to be calm but there was anger on his eyes.

-It's Clarisse- as she said that he flipped her fake blond wig back.

- So Clarisse you are saying that my father accepted money for letting Anabelle's uncle win.

_Well he cares for his family maybe he isn't like the others...What am I saying? Come on Anabelle get a hold of yourself!_

-I ah um I just...

_Ha! She is now realizing her mistake_

_- _Just for your information my father wouldn't do anything like that

-Sorry it's just that her family are all leeches so that's why I thought that her uncle

_Oh! That's it! I won't be good anymore!_

- What! How dare you saying something like that about my family! When your family is nothing but a lot of leeches!- I was really mad and shouted a lot at her of course she started trembling everybody knew that when I got mad I'll throw a tantrum and hit everything that was near me that's why they called me the Demon Phoenix.

-See tha-that's ho-how..

- That's how she gets when she is mad so what? You are really pathetic for saying such things about her uncle and y father.

_Weird, he is nice. Maybe we can be friends_

-Anyway Annabelle back to my question could you give me a tour around school?

_He defended me it would be uncouth if I tell him no_

- Yes, but can I bring a friend

-Of course, thanks

-You're welcome.

Finally after all this the teacher came in and teach us some things then I had mathematics, biology and literature, I was shocked to find out Brooklyn had the same classes as me.


End file.
